Carnivaldo
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Arnold goes to a carnival that will change everything in his life forever. But for the good or for the bad?


Carnivaldo

Carnival + arnold = Carnivaldo

a/n: aka arnold goes to the carnival so this is a story about arnold going toe hte carnival ok? ok here it go.

arnold was taking a shower. he was wearng clothes because showering naked is fucking gay. he was bustin some sick ass ryimes in the shower.

"my heads shapeed like a football and bitches love that shit my green's killer shit fucks me up erry time i take a hit my head shaped like a footbnall bitch thank me later i like to rap because im arnold see u later." anrold rapped. he was good but he could neva be good as his favorit rap rapper rick ross. THA BAWSE

"ill never be fucking good as my favorite rapper the bawase ricka roasey." arnold said as he started to cry because hwas mad he'd never be good as his favoright rapper rick rocs the bawse. he went downstairz.

grandpapa was making spagetty. it was hot. he was makin spageetty because thats what new york people do ok? they live in new yourk nayway you faggots.

"hey shortman how was school? i meen sleep cuz its the fucking morning hahahahaha" gandpa said.

"fuck you old man you shirvely fuck." arnold said. he dumped the boiling water on grandpas head.

"AH MY SKINS." granpa said.

"hahahah" arnols said as he watched his grand daddy fall to tha floor in pain. his granma wasn't their because she was afraid of what arnold had become since he waz in high school now so she hid in a room and never came out not even to poop. she was probably dead lol.

"eat shit old mayne." arnold said as he kicked his ganpa really hard it hurd him pretty bad.

"ow stop it short mayne." grandple said.

"im going to school now i guess or some shit." arnold said. he got in his car and drove to school. he got to school. it was all the same people from his other school ok? mr simmons was still his teacher.

"ARNOLD THIS IS THE LAST TIME U R LATE YOU HERE ME BITCH?" mr simmons said.

"hey fuck off mr semens you bitch." arnold said. the class laughed at arnolds funny joke. he just called mr simmons mr semens and that wasn't his name but it was funny becaus mr simmons was probably gay and likesd semens.

"arnold just stop it. to the principles office with you i say! TO THE PRINCIPRINGLES OFFICE YOU GO!" mr seemens yelled at arnold. arnold punched mr simmons in the gut and kicked him in the balls at the same time which gave his best black friend jerald time to punch him in the kindey. mr simmonds was out knocked out!

"thanks my homey." arnold said as he lit up a joint in class.

"not a problmemo arn." gerand said. geraldo and arnoldo were in a gang togetha called tha two man hit skwaad. they were legit as fuck and no one fucked with em. they mainly beat up little kids.

"mariwanna is illegal." mr simonz said. he woke up

"shut up bitch." gerald kicked him in the back of his head and he bleeded a lotta blood!

"ey man you hear about the carnival coming to new yourke city our town? its gonna be legit and lots of little kids to beat up." geralad said with a big ass smile on his fucking face.

"yeah?" arnold said. he took a hit of mariwanna.

"yeah bitch." geryyald said.

"shit boyyyyy lets rob tyhat shit and get some cash money or scrilla.' arnold said.

"or sell some drugz." gerryald said.

"good idea my chum." arnold said.

they went back to arnold's place.

"short man please stay the fuck away." grapple said.

mr Kokoshka the russian guy looked really scared a/n: i had to use winkipedia to find out how to spell his fucking name holy shit that was hard to find

"what are you looking at fuckface?" arndold said as he pushed mr. Kovoshklas

"arnold please leave me alone." mr kockkockska said like borat. he grapped arnold's leg and cried on it.

"get off my leg you fag. also you sound like that fag borat so im gonna kick your ass. 2 MAN HIT SWKAAAAAD!" arnold said and he and gerald jumped mr kosvkas and stomphed his ass til he knocked tha fuck out.

'grandpapa we're going to the carnival to sell drugs and beat up little kids and there's not a goddamn thing you can do to stop us from doin what we about to be doin ok?" arnold said very madly at his grandapple.

"ok shortman." grandpaul was scared said.

arnold punched grandpaw in teh gut and went to the carnival. they got there just as rick ross was bout to rap for the crowd.

"EVERY DAY IM HUSTLIN EVERY DAY IM HUSTLIN EVERY DAY IM HUSTLIN EVERY DAY IM HUSTLIN EVERY DAY IM HUSTLIN" rick rozay rapped. he was very good at his job and that was rappin.

arnold and gerald smoked a blunt and bounced to that shit cuz it was fuckin dope! they sold a lot of money for weed and had a hole truckload of weed. they also beat up a ton of little kids, there highest recrod yet! they beat up eleven kids.

"today was a damn good day." gerald said.

"you said it my nigga." arnold said.

"what did you call me?" gearald was said. he was really high and dind't think arnold said was he said. he actually thought it was rick ross that said it! but it wasn't rick roazy it was arnold that said it. i hope that wazn't confuzing

"fuck off gerand i say what i want." arnold said. he took a bong hit he had a bong now.

"what ok bitch?! you wanna go their?" gerald said and he pushed arnold and ran away.

"what a little faggot" warnold said.

"hey you should say that faggot." sid the kid said.

"fuck off ulgy motherfucker what the fuck is wrong with your nose." arnold said.

"well at least my head isn't shaphed like a football head you football headed faggot." sid said.

"you motherfucker don't ever call me a football headed head." arnold said. he was mad.

"i thought you liked it. hey it look like your head is a good football to throw!" sid said.

"i hate being called fooball head." arnold said.

"i hate you you." sid said he tackled arnold and punched at it him. arnold counter it with a sick mma taekdown move ya know where you take the guy down. he took sid's nose off!"

"NO MY NOES NOW HOW'M GONNA SMELL PUSSY?!" sid said.

"U werent getting any to begining with faggot you were getting dudes dicks in your brown hole." arnold said.

"grrr fuck you arnold its you thats the faggat in tha house, you never even got a girlfriend." sid said.

"grr shut up." arnold said. sid tackled arnold and took his hair offf. like just took it off his head like it was a hat.

"what the fuck!" arnold said. he forgot he shaved his head and put a wig on because he shaved his long hair off cuz it's gay and he wanted to look like his favorite rapper eminem not rick ross then ok? he changed his fave rappas a lot like one week his fave was wakka flocka flogga flame but he changed his damn mind. ok people do that.

"you bald ass bladder bitch." sid said. he was joking about how arnold wets teh bed and everyone at school new it because sometimes he did it when he was drunk. but sid got in his getaway car and drove off.

"oh man can this night get any worse?" arnold said. then he watched when a bunch of kids stole his truck full of weed!

"NO!" arnold said. they stoled his weed :(

then curly who was a terrotrist now and the sckool outckast led the littly kidz a gang of little kids to get revenge on arnold becauz he beat them all up especialy curly hahaha that rymes.. they beat the living shit out of him. if you were there you'd be all like daaaammm m i kant help this dood he gettin str8 FUCKED UP. rick ross was there laughing.

"you're a faggot arnold!" rick ross said. arnold just heardt his favorite rapper call him a faggot. his knight was ruineed. hahaha like how stuie griffing said it.

arnold went into tha darknez of the fair and was crying. he was having a shitty night!

then he bumbed into someone it was his grandpa!

grandpa was there, he stucked a knife into arnolds arm and cut it off.

"OW!" arnolnd screaked. grandpa attakced arnold/arnival at the carnival!

"do you know what its like to get an fucking arm cut off shortn man? it fucking hurts don't it? and you feel pain right until i cutt thru your fuckin nerves. i always fuckin hated you anrold, right even befour you turned into a wigger dick ass. i told ur parents to get an abortion but they didn't listen! NO ONE LISTENS TO ME! NO ONE WOULD LISTEN TO ME OR LISTEN! your the devil arnold. i killed your parents. i told themn to take a plane ride on september 11th and it worked they're fucking dead now. i have been waiting all this years to finally fucking kill you." grandpa said.

"but grandping why?" arnold said.

"because fuck you shortman." a grandpa said. he took out a gun and shot arnold in the head. he was dead now, dead burning in hell probably.

"fuck yeah." arnold's granpda said. he was done.

THE ENDO 


End file.
